


Sunset

by darthneko



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surf, sand, wind and the scent of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sunset  
> **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII  
> **Subject:** Quistis  
> **Medium:** Photoshop  
> **Feedback:** Yes please, with or without crit. ^_^  
> **Notes:** Created for a [Chocobo Down prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_exchange/60049.html) from the second round of [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ff_exchange)[**ff_exchange**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ff_exchange/):
> 
> _FFVIII: Quistis, and the ocean, with her feet in the sand. Happy, calm and still, with or without company (Xu, Seifer, Irvine or, perhaps, Rinoa) in the background. Either alone or being watched, from her perspective or the watcher's. Additional Prompts: Coral shells, homecoming, wind in her hair, seeing the dawn and/or seeing sunsets (figurative or literal in either case)._

[ ](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/ff/sunset.jpg)   
_(click for full size)_


End file.
